Quests
Quests are goals in Castle Story, that require you to perform specific tasks and collect Inventory items. Completion of a quest often gives you unique rewards. Level 1 A *First Planting *First Harvest *Farm Plots *Provide For The People Level 1 B *Balanced Budget *A Ruler's Talent *Wood & Stone *A New House *Search The Forest Level 2 *A Little Pruning *Clear The Land *The Baron's Fame *A Gift Of Flowers Level 3 A *Wheat Harvest *Corn Supplies *Planting Season *Food Stockpile *The First Caravan end of quest line standalone quest *Item Hunt part of Learning To Play Questline *The Old Well *The Lonely Cow *Baby Animal Farm *Feeding Time *All Grown Up *Milked For All They're Worth end of quest line Level 4 *Road To Sneezeville Level 5 *Mining The Woods end of quest line After placing a Watchtower *Basic Construction *Cottage Collections **Build a Cottage **Collect 6 times from Cottages or Farmhouses **800 Coins, 3 Exp ending quests After finding a Skunkupine *Beat Up The Skunkupine! **Craft a Homemade Sword (at the Workshop) **Beat up the Skunkupine **400 Coins, 3 Exp *Legend Of The... Stink-Slayer? **Beat up 5 Skunkupines **2,000 Coins, 8 Exp end of quest line After The Book of Spells *A Kingdom By Any Other Name **Pick a name for your kingdom (under Menu and Overview) **Tell your kingdom name to Old Thomas **500 Coins, 1 Exp *Friends Beyond The Wood **Set your StormID (under Menu, Social, & Invite) **Add another ruler as your Neighbor **5 Gems, 5 Exp *News Of The Heir **Ask a Friend to send news by messenger pigeon (and wait for their response) **500 Coins, 3 Exp Level 6 A *Building Upgrades **Upgrade a Farmhouse to level 2 **Upgrade a Cottage to level 2 **830 Coins, 3 Exp Level 6 B *Tomatoes For Fun And Profit **Harvest 20 Tomatoes **800 Coins, 5 Exp *Industrial Age **Have 2 Workshops **Report your number of workshops to Old Thomas **600 Coins, 4 Exp Level 7 A *Sugar Rush **Harvest 30 Sugar Cane **1,000 Coins, 8 Exp *The Second Caravan **Load 20 Roast Chicken into the caravan wagon. **Load 60 Tomatoes into the caravan wagon. **Load 50 Sugar Cane into the caravan wagon. **Load 12 Hides into the caravan wagon. **Load 10 Furs into the caravan wagon. **12,500 Coins, 20 Exp Level 7 B *Marketable Materials **Buy 2 pieces of debris from the market (under Nature, Other) **80 Coins, 1 Exp end of Learning To Play Questline Level 8 A *Mystery Storage? **Build a Storage Cellar **1,000 Coins, 5 Exp end of quest line Level 8 B *The Baron's Secret Ambition **Ask Old Thomas for advice. **50 Coins, 1 Exp Rescuing Old Thomas Level 3 *A Cursed Scholar *Book Bound *The Lost Pages *The Cover *The Book Of Spells **Craft the Book of Spells (at the Workshop) **2 Iron Bindings, 1 Leather Cover, 5 Lost Pages, 4 hours **2,000 Coins, 10 Exp Level 5 *The Royal Scholar **Build 3 Walls, Towers, or Gateways **Have 3 Royal Points **300 Coins, 4 Exp *Finding Earth Wisps **Craft 3 Earth Wisps (at the Workshop) **250 Coins, 3 Exp *Shedding Light **Assemble a Wisp Lantern (at the Workshop) **400 Coins, 3 Exp *The Royal Tower **Complete construction of a royal tower (Watchtower or Lantern Spire) **Climb the tower and view the Glimmer Wood **500 Coins, 5 Exp *A View To The North **Investigate to the North (expand there) **1,000 Coins, 6 Exp Level 8 *The Scholar's Library **Build a Royal Library **1,750 Coins, 10 Exp *Of Tablets & Telescopes *Magnifying Matrix *Strawberry Scholar *House For Old Thomas Tabernum Research * Tabernum Research: Agriculture Rescuing Ivy Rescuing Thurston Thurston's Fort * Defeating Peril * Liege's Trust * Drowning Sorrows * A Knight's Past * Royal Defender Forging Excalibam * Secrets of Mithril * Forging Excalabam The Tournament * Chill Out Potion * Souspine Chef Ivy * 300 Knights * The First Match * Intermission One * The Second Match * Intermission Two Rescuing Sabina * A Mysterious Song Main Quest Line * Excalibam Instructions *''more quests'' Lady Greselda Questline *Clean Slate *Accidental Smell *Frog Eye Pie *Glam Golem Lady *Sharing Is Caring *Forgive And Forget *Hot Tomato *Friendly Gallows *Baron Scarecrow *Potion Shop Gossip Royal Maze Garden Questline *Friendly Pardon *Swiftly Stalking Royalty *Garden Ceremony *The Unlucky Lady *If You Want To Be Happy... **Build a Greenhouse **Gather 20 Fertilizer **Gather 10 Piles of Seeds **Grow 5 Dark Plants **1,700. Coins, 6 Exp *Coping Mechanism **Upgrade the Royal Maze Garden ***Needs 10 Glimmer Trap Plant, 5 Mythic Essence, 1 Glimmer Rafflesia, 5 Glimmer Pitcher Plant ***1,700 Coins, 6 Exp *Greselda's Beautiful Dark Garden **Tour the Royal Maze Garden Twice. **1,700 Coins, 6 Exp *What is This Feeling? Optional. 24 hrs. **Build Greselda's Fountain. **20 Gems. The Fruit Trees After maturing an orange tree Ivy gives you the recipe for Orange Cobbler. * Ambitious Oranges ** Balanced Breakfast (Are we sure about this being part of the Fruit Trees Questline? I seem to remember it as at the beginning of the Tournament questline... Something along the lines of having to feed all the visitors?) After maturing an apple tree you and Ivy argue over an appropriate recipe for Apple Pies. * (Skunkless) Apple Pies After maturing a lemon tree you decide to make lemonade. * Ice-Cold Lemonade Troll Tribe See Troll Tribe Questline for more information. Blythewood Sapling See Blythewood Sapling Questline for more information. Faerie Respite See Faerie Respite Questline for more information. Adamant Alchemy quest line *Adamant Alchemy **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) ***5 Mysterious Venom, 20 Troll Essence, 1 Golden Apple **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, 1 Poison Apple *A Witch And A Half **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) ***60 Red Peppers, 20 Rat Tails, 20 Red Fish, 3hrs **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, 1 Ivy's Hot Sauce *What Does It Matter? **Discover Adamant (at the Magic Forge) **5 Golden Nugget, 50 Coal, 50 Silver Ore **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *So Far Fetched **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) *** 20 Manticore Whiskers. 10 Dragon Scales. 1 Enchanter's Essence, 4 hrs **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, unlocks Mythic Essence *Tell One, Tell All **Visit 50 Community members in Social (NOT Neighbors). **Visit a Lvl 5 Cottage. **Visit Old Thomas's House. **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *Just Discovered Fire. **Discover Adamant (at the Magic Forge) ***40 Glimmer Shards, 40 Glimmer Fragments, 20 Mithril, 1 day **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp Belladonna Questline Belladonna Part 1 *Hello, Belladonna **Trade With Belladonna x 1 ***15 Living Wood, 30 Mushrooms, 15 Rat Tails, 5hrs at the Royal Exchange **1,400 Coins, 5 Exp *Through the Grapevine **Find Lady Greselda ***Collect from Lady Greselda's Castle **Check Greselda's Garden ***Collect from Greselda's Dark Beautiful Garden **1,400 Coins, 5 Exp *Gifts for Bella **Send Belladonna Dark Plants ***Send Belladonna Plants, trade at the Royal Exchange ****10 Glimmer Trap Plants, 6 Glimmer Pitcher Plants, 1 Glimmer Rafflesia, 5hrs **1,400 Coins, 5 Exp *Wish You Were Here ** Give Belladonna's Inscription ** 1,400 Coins, 5 Exp *Sister, Sister ** Give Belladonna's Inscription x 20 ** 10 Gems, 5 Exp The Secrets of Glimmerwood Magic * Faerie Magic * Paranoia * Ivy's Experiment This is the questline that creates the Purple Cow. The Baron's Birthday * Breakfast Of Champions * Party Planning * The Perfect Gift A Pet for Ivy * A Friendly Skunkupine * Really Didn't Mean To * How Can You Be So Heartless? * Daddy Thurston * Obedience Training * Gnawed Out * You Can't Sit With Us Sir Pigglesworth * Sir Pigglesworth * A New Home * Sir Pigglesworth Says Hello Quests from Unknown Questlines * Micro-Managing * Trials And Tribute * Ship Out The Goodies! * A Golden Trade Holiday Quests Valentine's Day 2013 Thanksgiving 2013 Christmas 2013 Valentine's Day 2014 St. Patricks Day 2014 * Up all Night To Get Lucky Summer 2014 * The Summer Gazebo * The Degree is Too Darn High! Category:Quests